1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gaming apparatus or equipment using a liquid crystal display.
A liquid crystal display-equipped gaming apparatus according to this invention is operatively connected with a savings box in such a way that: when a coin is put in the coin slot of the gaming apparatus it is temporarily deposited, and it is returned to a player if he gains a good score or a winning combination of cards at the end of the game, and otherwise the coin is shifted to the savings box for deposit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gaming apparatus or equipment comprising an input means for providing necessary pieces of information for performing a given game, a control means for computing the gaming logic according to a program and a liquid crystal display showing the proceeding of the game is well known, as for instance in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 56-23988; 57-66783; 57-1777784 and other official gazettes. Nobody can play the game for money because these are not gambling equipments. Therefore there is no problem of committing any crimes prescribed in the law when people play a game with such gaming equipments, but the game is less exciting than the one which is played for money or gamble. In fact, it is almost impossible to devise a new game which would cause as much excitement as would arise on the gamble. Even if a game which could be played with much fun should be devised, people would get sick of the game soon. So great an excitement as people had when playing the game for the first time, will not arise again. As a matter of fact coin-operated gaming equipments which are designed to be able to play the game for money, or gambling equipments have gained general popularity. The gambling equipment, however, is most liable to cause social criminal problems, and is most harmful to minor-aged people.